She's Kinda Sorta but Not Really Fearless
by That-Weasley-Girl
Summary: Rose is fearless. She is a Gryffindor and she is brave. But all her bravery goes out the window when she falls for Scorpius Malfoy.  One-Shot about Ron finding out about Rose and Scorpius.


**Author's Note:**

**This is dedicated to Spicysweetchica101 my new favorite person in the entire world.**

**Just a quick one-shot.**

**Please review. Its makes Santa bring you more gifts.**

My name is Rose Weasley and I am fearless.

Or at least that's what everyone else thought.

I was a Gryffindor I was meant to be full of courage.

That courage that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to muster.

I'm in quite a dilemma. You see I'm in love with my best friend Scopius Malfoy.

I have been in love with him for about 6 years.

And me being the bloody brave Gryffindor I'm supposed to tell him right?

WRONG.

You can't tell someone you've fallen for them when they're snogging the Gyrffindor Dimbo Lauren Brown.

"Oh look at me. I'm Lauren Brown my boobs are fake and I don't know how ice is made. "

Okay well she never actually said that. She should though.

I arrive home for the summer holiday completely heartbroken. Scorpius and I haven't spoken since Lauren told him I snogged Charles Mclaggen last year. Which wasn't true of course. He shoved me against a wall tried to kiss and then I kicked him in the crotch.

I sit on my bed sobbing as I think how pathetic I am for falling for my best friend. A slytherin no less. A Slytherin named Malfoy. The same boy I was told to stay away from.

I hear small knock on my door and my father walks in.

"What's wrong Rosie?" he asks. He's worried.

I wipe my tears with my sleeve and say, "Nothing dad. Just school stuff."

"Did you have another fight with Malfoy -cough- I mean Scorpius."

This isn't the first time I cry over him. We fight all the time and we both say some harsh things.

I nod. Now I see my dad start to get a little angry.

"You don't need him Rosie. If he hurts you he's not a good friend-"

I interrupt him harshly.

"This is all your fault you know!" I practically yell at him.

He stands and yells at me. "How is it my fault?"

"**You told me _don't get too friendly with him Rosie. Beat him in every test Rosie. _Somehow against all nature we become best friends. All because you jinxed up when you said those words. Now he's with that idiot Lauren Brown and he won't talk to me! Its all your fault its like you cursed me to fall in love with him!"** I cover my mouth with my hands. I didn't mean to say it. How could I be so bloody stupid. Dad hated me having Scorpius as a friend. Now that I'm in love with him? Things don't look good.

My dad looks at me eyes wide in shock. "You-you-you what?" He says completely dumbfounded.

Bravery.

Honesty.

All those things Gryffindors are supposed to be.

I say slowly "I'm in love with him dad."

And there it is. Those words are now out in the open. I feel vulnerable. Scared.

"Does he know?" That's all he say to say. I think he's still in shock.

I shake my head. "Of course not dad."

"Then tell him."

Then tell him. Tell him. Tell. Him. Tell as in reveal my deepest secret. Him as in Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy as in the love of my life; my best friend.

"I can't. I'm not brave enough." And then I start to cry. I'm tired and my dad rubs my back until I fall asleep.

I wake up the next day and shower then go out to the lake in front of my house.

I hear someone behind me. "Rose, I'm so sorry." I know that voice. Scorpius Malfoy is standing behind me looking miserable.

"What?" I say. I can't believe he's there I must be dreaming.

"I'm sorry Rose. For everything. For Lauren. For believing her lies. I hurt you. I hurt you and I didn't do anything to stop. I left without saying goodbye. I'm sorry Rose."

I think for a second and wonder if I should reply.

He continues "I know you hate me. You should hate him. I've been horrible to you. I'm just so sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me-"

Bravery.

I run up to him and I shut him up. By kissing him full on the mouth.

I kiss him with everything I have.

And he kisses me back.

"I forgive you." I say as he puts his forehead against mine.

"I think I've been in love with you since I was 11." He says this all very fast. Almost nervously.

"That's good because I've been in love with you since then."

He grins and kisses me again.

"ROSE WEASLEY WHAT IN THE BLOODY NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?" My dad shouts.

I pull away and say, "Thanks for the advice Dad!" I smirk.

He runs his fingers through his hair and starts walking back into the house saying, "I'm a bloody idiot. Tell him. What the bloody hell was I thinking? Tell him. Haa. Last time I'm never giving advice.

Scorpius looks at me and says, "Should I run?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and say, "No. I'm just following orders." And then we kiss again.

For once I'm actually glad I listened to my dad's advice.

**Author's Note:**

**What'd ya think?**

**Review and let me know.**


End file.
